


Chief of the Armed Forces

by Carrie0305



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie0305/pseuds/Carrie0305
Summary: Justin有一个文件夹是用来存放他从网上偷来的Manu的照片。他都不想知道里面到底有多少张照片，这可能是个非常尴尬的数字。而且这个数字甚至不包括他手机里的私人照片。但这并不重要。他现在打算再弄个文件夹。他希望自己可以用密码将它加密保护起来，不让别人看到里面有什么东西。他的手在给文件夹命名的时候微微发颤——Chef des armées。
Kudos: 3





	Chief of the Armed Forces

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks original wirter @Catmanu let me translate this lovely fiction into Chinese  
> There’s original address:https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404984

Hey love，能给我一分钟吗？  
对你，我可以给你两分钟！  
我一定是世界上最幸运的家伙！好了，你能不能去我维基百科的主页上看看然后告诉我我的照片够不够好看？  
你所有的照片都很棒，Manu。字面意义上的“每一张”。他还添加了几个相关的emoji。水滴总能派上用场，总有一天他会说服Manu给他回复几个茄子的。  
我可以相信你是不够客观的吗？  
我不想客观。  
就他妈的五秒钟，Justin。去我的主页然后告诉我我看起来怎么样。

Justin照他说的去做了。他怎么样才能客观地看待这张照片？这是他的Manu，他的眼睛是如此的湛蓝，皮肤是如此的光洁，鼻子是如此的强壮，还有他牙齿间露出的小缝隙。他的照片不可能有一张是不好看的，就在他打算这么告诉Manu时，他注意到一些以前从未注意过的事。  
这是Manu众多头衔和职责之一——Chef des armées，武装部总司令。  
Justin浑身发冷。

Justin？你怎么看？

他在此之前从未想过Manu的这个头衔，在这个方面他扮演的重要角色。  
他直接进入维基百科——是时候对法国军队做一些小调查了。  
他一直在聚精会神地阅读资料以至于不得不停下来戴上眼镜，他很少会这么做。  
他学到了很多。好吧…有些他早就知道了，但把这些全都放到Manu的背景下后一切都不同了。  
法兰西的国防预算在全球排名第六，是欧盟最大的军队。而且他们是《不扩散核武器条约》中少数拥有核武器的国家之一。  
他的Manu——他的Manu——可以发动一场核战争。  
Justin不在乎这个想法根本是不现实的。他现在满脑子都是Manu可以随时按下那个按钮，只要他愿意。  
他尽可能地让这个想法消失，但仅仅几天后，他开始去Google搜索一些他不应该搜的东西。停下来，Justin！他每次都这样教育自己。快他妈的停下来！但有太多Manu在这个角色里的照片了。当他从军用直升机降落进核潜艇时，他开心地笑了。他当时穿得非常…吸引人…那顶帽子看起来是海军的，并不是说他是个专家。还有他检阅军队的照片，他的军队衣着光鲜，蓝色围巾潇洒地系在他的脖子上。  
Justin好奇Manu在这些时刻的感觉如何。他觉得自己强大吗？富有力量吗？他喜欢这样吗？他用他冷冰冰的、不带感情的凝视看着一排排男男女女会觉得享受吗？Justin仅仅看着这些照片就紧张得胃都在颤抖。检阅军队是作为国家元首的一部分，Justin在竞选前并没有真正考虑过这件事，而且他也不想这样，但或许Manu有。  
Manu发了一条通常会给Justin造成困扰的短信。你知道…如果我一直想着我吸吮你时你叫我名字的方式，我会有一段时间无法从这张桌子旁马上站起来。Justin应该回应他，他身体内有一部分肯定想这么做，但是他没有。  
几个小时后又传来一条信息：我们下次应该找个办法一起在酒店洗澡。想象一下那是什么感觉，我可爱的Justin。  
愧疚感冲刷着他，但他想象的是当Manu降落在核潜艇里面时快乐的脸庞。他现在不知道如何回应Manu，不管是性方面还是其它。他想起了他在蒙特利尔抗议警察暴行的那些日子。那个可爱的、爱好和平的Justin会对这件事情说些什么呢？  
Manu一整天都在给Justin发短信。

Justin？你还好吗？Justin？  
Justin，我还有其他事情要做，而不是坐在这里担心你。你可以给我回个信息吗？  
我要睡了。晚安…甜枫叶？？？

他怎么能让自己需要一个领导着世界上最大军队之一的人呢？  
他的电话在午夜之后响了起来。是Manu打来的，不知道如何解决Manu这件事情的Justin现在被那个想要听他甜蜜口音的Justin压倒了，向来如此。他从床上爬起来蹑手蹑脚地走到客厅。  
“你为什么一直躲着我？”Manu开门见山。现在大概是早上六点半吧？他已经起床好几个小时了，而且在Justin半梦半醒的时候他已经完全清醒了。他不喜欢Manu尖锐的语气。  
“我真的没有躲着你…我只是陷入了道德困境。”  
“你不是经常这样吗。所以，我猜这牵涉到了我？是因为我白天给你发了太多幻想吗？这违反道德了吗？”Manu开玩笑道，但Justin在手机这边听着并不感觉轻松。他想象着Manu的手指绕着红色按钮打转、抚摸它，准备宣布和战争，甚至可能高兴地宣布核战争。这让他十分不安。  
还让他勃起了。  
什么？为什么！不！  
“你怎么可以受得了主管法国军队？”他把自己藏进了书房里，然后爆炸了——情绪化的那种。如果他最后要干什么事，那就是要解决他裤裆里的问题。今晚不会发生这种性质的爆炸。  
“哈？你在说什么？”  
“你是…总指挥官！武装部的首领！不管你怎么称呼它，你掌管着世界上最大的军队之一，Manu，特别是法国军队有着这样一段殖民主义的历史！我不能停止想这件事。”  
Manu叹了一口气。“让我理解一下，你停止跟我说话是因为我是法国武装部的首领？”  
“我只是不知道如何处理这件事。”  
“你不喜欢《星球大战》吗？是我说错了，还是大战是标题的一部分？甚至是半个标题？”  
Justin不知道如何让自己冷静下来。情绪上或其它方面的。“不…不要跟我瞎扯，Manu。这只是小说，我们不会和达斯·维达决斗，但你可以…但你可以…你有核武器，Manu。你可以终结这个世界。”那个画面又出现在了他的脑海里，Manu抚摸着红色按钮，抚摸着，抚摸着…抚摸着他…  
“Justin，你是磕药磕high了吗？我用两只手也可以掐死你，但我也不会这么做。到底是他妈的怎么回事？”  
生气的Manu、军国主义的Manu。Justin越来越硬了，他痛苦地盯着自己的大腿，“我说，这是…额，这是一个道德困境。”  
“我应该担心你吗，Justin？即使这是你想出来的也太疯狂了。加拿大也有一支军队，而你也在负责它，你难道觉得我没看过你和——”  
“我不知道怎么让你理解——”  
“——和北约部队的照片，检阅那些坦克？你看起来很好。”  
“检阅那些东西让我很不舒服——等等，你觉得我看起来很好？”  
“Justin，该死的，你总是很好看。但是，好吧，你的确也看起来很不舒服。”  
“我当然不舒服，我不喜欢战争。我不喜欢现实生活里的武器。顺便说一下我指的是现实生活，所以你不用带光剑了。”  
“我也不喜欢战争。有时候你对我的想法，我…我不能理解。”  
“我认为我们在这方面不会有什么进展了。”Justin打断他。  
“我同意，我的工作已经堆积如山了。嗯…晚安，Justin。我希望你可以睡一会。这可能会对你的问题有所帮助。”  
“谢谢Manu。爱你。”Justin机械地说，但他不确定这是他现在的感觉。他还在想着这些问题。  
他坐在沙发上，双手抱着头，想着战靴踏在地上的声音、枪声、残肢断臂的老兵、难民、孤儿、帝国主义、民族主义、地雷、枪声、巨大的战斗靴，Manu强有力的手和纤细的手腕将靴子穿上并系好鞋带……  
Justin经历了漫长而痛苦的岁月才变得软弱。  
Justin有一个文件夹是用来存放他从网上偷来的Manu的照片。他甚至不想知道里面到底有多少张照片，这可能是个非常尴尬的数字。而且这个数字甚至不包括他手机里的私人照片。  
但这并不重要。他现在打算再弄个文件夹。他希望他可以用密码将它加密保护起来，不让别人看到里面有什么东西。忘了别人吧，他宁愿不让自己看见。   
他的手在给文件夹命名的时候微微发颤——Chef des armées。  
他偶然看到一张Manu参观法国空军的照片，他穿着橄榄绿的飞行服和笨重的大鞋子，还是靴子？很像《壮志凌云》里的风格，这对他来说非常、非常合身。  
这是马克龙唯一一张公开勃起的照片。但他已经触摸过真家伙很多次了，他可以想象自己正在做那件事，他右手在自己身上动作，左手在在空气中攥着。当他开始想象隔着飞行服触摸Manu时，他几乎可以感受到Manu的阴茎在他手上的重量。他看见Manu给了他一个坏笑，他经常最先摆出来，用来假装Justin没有让他觉得舒服，然后他看见Manu的头稍稍往后仰，嘴唇微张，就像他不能再假装的时候一样，他的手指紧紧抓住身后的桌子。喔，在他的想象里还有一张桌子，Justin意识到。也许这是一间战况室，而这是个空军基地。并且Manu已经为战争做好了准备。  
喔是的，Justin，Manu在他的想象里喘息。让我欲火焚身、让我为你高潮，然后当我投下炸弹的时候我身上又湿又粘。都是因为你，甜蜜的爱。Manu实际上不会这么说话，但当Justin失去自我意识时他的想象力经常会在高速运转下超速。  
任何事，我的Manu，我会做任何事，任何事。你会在做这件事时想着我吗？他们是无辜的还是有罪的？在现实中，他能真切地感觉到自己的手在Manu的飞行服的触感，他感觉自己撑不了多久了。他的右手握着阴茎抽动着。他感觉身体内部有东西在控制着他。他不知道那是什么。他从未有过这种感受。而且有些事是关于——  
我的目标是有罪的人，Justin。总会有伤亡、悲剧。我会在杀人时念着你的名字，Justin。我会为你投下炸弹。  
“为了我，是的，为了我。”Justin哭出声，一阵内疚和狂喜将他推向崩溃的边缘，他一把抓住了椅子。然后他就只剩下了一只手、一只袖子和浅灰色裤子，作为一个总理这些都非常不合适。这一切都是如此狂热、可怕和错误，以至于他甚至忘了拿纸巾。  
Manu给Justin发了几张照片。这些照片被选上都是因为一个原因。

看看你，检阅加拿大的一些武器。  
Justin十分沮丧，这件事让他生气了。你怎么有时间干这些？  
我没时间，但总得有人要让你闭嘴。  
我认为我陷入的道德困境非常合理。  
好吧，Justin。你想看更多你和加拿大武器的照片吗？

不，他根本不想看这些照片。他想打开他那个名为“Chef des armées”的文件夹继续他一直做的事，边滚动Manu的照片边用另一只手揉自己的阴茎。他知道自己的运气，如果他在办公室把阴茎拿出来，肯定有人会在最糟糕的时刻冲进来，所以他通过裤子来欺负自己，从不让自己接近它。这就像个惩罚。他就是不能让自己盯着Manu下降到核潜艇时达到一个天堂般的、美丽的高潮。他不认为这是一个四十几岁的人应该做的，但这是他想要的，需要的。他沉迷于此。  
Justin突然在凌晨三点时醒来，浑身是汗，勃起硬到发疼。他知道他梦见了Manu，尽管这个想象正在消失，但感觉仍然在这儿。  
如果处理不好这件事，他是不可能再睡着的。Justin冲进浴室锁上门，把运动裤扔到角落里。他坐在地上，颤抖着把阴茎握在手里。他现在十分敏感还缺少安全感。  
他和Manu在一个地堡里。那里有椅子、桌子、地图、闪烁的灯光，还有那个会毁灭世界的红色大按钮。Manu坐在按钮的前面。  
过来坐到我腿上，Justin。  
我会压坏你的，Manu。  
我是武装部的首脑，我很强壮。坐在我身上，我想让你知道我有多么兴奋。  
他脚下的浴室地板几乎消失了。Justin坐在Manu腿上时感觉到了顶在他背后的阴茎有多硬。他即将要看到Manu引爆核弹，而Manu这么做时勃起了。  
Justin，你兴奋了吗？Manu温柔地问道，他用手掌摩擦着Justin的阴茎。是的，Justin在脑海里告诉Manu，“是的”他大声呻吟起来。  
喔，Justin。你应该觉得难堪，觉得羞耻…我即将对每个国家投下弹雨，就你和我躲藏在这地堡里…我们将会得到永恒，你害怕我吗？  
不，不，不…你是我的Manu，我强大的——我的Manu。  
Justin的腿在地板上越滑越远，他的右脚踢到了墙上，但他几乎感觉不到。  
Manu，你按动按钮的时候，你会帮我撸出来吗？“Manu，你按动按钮的时候，会放开我吗？”他对着空荡荡的房间问道。他闭上眼睛，呼吸开始有点急促。  
你堕落了吗？我一直在等待着看到你的这一面。Justin可以感觉到Manu亲吻他的颈脖。我会在触摸你时做一些更好的事。来，把手给我。  
你要干什么？Manu？  
我要像这样握着它，就像这样，就在红色按钮上边。而我即将要把它压低，你看到了吗？而且我即将要以你的身份握着它——你，Justin Trudeau，和平而友善的总理——按下这个按钮。我要继续慢慢地抚摸你，就想这样。你会感觉很好，我会非常为你骄傲。  
他因为Manu喊得太大声了，对着空气猛冲，再一次弄脏了他的衬衫，而且这并没有停止，快感让他神魂颠倒。  
当他终于放开自己的阴茎时，已经筋疲力竭，他不知道是什么感觉。他总是为他的想象力感到骄傲，即使Manu说话的方式很奇怪，但这依然是很令人惊奇的、害怕的、担忧的。他气喘吁吁，蜷缩在地板上，这是他能想到的最忌讳的事，他的高潮来得太凶猛，把自己吓了一跳。  
他眼里含着泪水。  
这种情况必须要停止。他伸手去摸他的运动裤，从口袋里掏出手机，打给Manu。  
求你接电话。求你接电话。  
“早上好，Captain Trudeau！小男孩在新兵营过得如何？”  
“好吧，Manu，够了，说真的。真的够了好吗，我想忘掉所有关于军事的东西。”  
“嗯哼，你知道吗…你听起来好像你自己撸了一发。你这么做了对吗？我听得出这个声音，你手怎么样了？”  
“我撸出来了，但这不是我想要的。”  
“你他妈到底在想什么，要我带兵进入英国吗？”  
“有点…我想象着我们炸掉了整个世界，一起干的。你帮我按了按钮。”  
“Justin，你他妈的。”  
“这个想象有点…色情。”  
Manu没有说什么，但Justin可以听见他的呼吸。这让人很宽心，几乎是做爱后的那种。“我认为你压抑了很多事情。”他最后说道。  
“也许是的。”  
“所以你想象我们一起终结了这个世界，嗯？你觉得这就是我想和你在世界末日时做的事吗？引爆什么东西？只能说你根本就不了解我。”  
“那你想怎么做？”  
Manu叹息道：“我真的没时间和你干这件事，Justin。我得去准备十分钟后的记者招待会。”  
“求你了，Manu。拜托，改变我脑子里的那些想象吧，吾爱。”  
Manu叹了口更重的气，“好吧。如果世界要毁灭了，那不会是因为我，或者你，好吗？我希望我们会在巴黎的某个地方。阁楼上的一个小房间，蜷缩在床上。”Justin突然记得Manu曾写过小说。“我希望你赤身裸体地正对着我，赤裸的、勃起的，这样你就是我最后看到和感受到的事物。”喔，Manu！Justin的心都要化了。这就是他一直想象的战争贩子？“我还会给你读书。”  
“你会给我读什么？”  
“任何你喜欢的，Justin。而且我会鼓励你摸自己的阴茎，对着我摩擦。无论你想要什么，这样我就可以听见你的声音。这就是我想要的毁灭世界的方式…不是嘭的一声，而是一声呜咽。”他笑道。  
“真的吗，Manu？你有你会这么下流，用同样的口气饮用艾略特的话。”  
“只有我吗？我想你也会这么做。”  
Justin咧嘴笑了，这是他这么久以来第一次感到轻松自在。  
“好吧。每当我看到有关你和军队的任何事情，我都会转而去想它。”  
“我很高兴，但是Justin…别老是看那些东西。我的意思是，你肯定是在压抑什么东西，而我和武器的照片并没有起到什么作用。”  
“嗯……”Justin喘着气，几乎没有听见他的话。压抑？那是什么？一个新的故事潜入了他过度疲劳的大脑。Manu穿着有点像二战时期的制服——当时是盟军的制服。他亲吻着Justin的脸颊、嘴唇，他强有力的手被头发缠绕。  
我走的时候你要乖乖的，Justin。别找别人，你属于我。  
Manu，我永远都不会这么做。你在法国的每一秒我都会想着你，我每天都会给你写信。  
我会尽可能多地杀掉敌人。我会战斗到最后。  
你会吗，Manu？你会为了我杀死纳粹吗？  
是的，为了人类，也为了你。我会在战斗时念着你的名字，Justin，我会把最后一份都给你。


End file.
